The Mark Of Athena :
by talia12111
Summary: Yeah, so this is my version of the mark of athena. Hope you like it. A lot of twists in this story. But yeah, this is it. Percabeth, and i bit of Jeyna, although that might not be official. rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first Fanfic ever so I would really appreciate if you gave me helpful feedback for this story. I really hope you guys like it and sorry if I don't update for a while. Its so hard to finish these things! Anyway, thanks for reading and remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MoA, or HoO. **

Jason's P.O.V.

Jason watched Annabeth as the Argo II began to descend. She seemed in a worse mood then him, and that was saying a lot. She was pacing the first floor of the ship, her dagger out and her eyes wild. He made a mental note to stay at least 4 meters away from her when Jason thought he heard her mutter,

"Anyone who even touched a hair on his head will meet the wrath of this dagger."

Then again, Jason could have been hallucinating. All the sleepless nights in his bunk must have finally got to his brain. But as they began to landed, a thought troubled him. In fact, it was the same thing that his mind had brought up over the past few weeks.

Will I get accepted back in to camp?

Jason knew that he had been to the camp before. He knew that he'd done many quests, earning the Romans' respect, and finally becoming praetor. But was that enough? Had he lost their respect? Had he been gone for so long, that the Romans forgot who he was? All these thought troubled him, but it wasn't to long before Leo interrupted his thinking.

"Hey Jason, am I going the right way? Because if I am, I haven't seen any roman camps so far and I was just wondering-

"Yes Leo, we are, trust me. Begin to look for it."

"Well, what does it look like?"

"Oh, you know, a big open place that looks really big, and has demigods, and-"

"Okay, I get it." Leo grumbled. Jason hadn't noticed, but Piper had walked in during their conversation and you could clearly tell she was not trying to crack up.

"Could that be it?" Piper asked, as she pointed at the camp, now laughing.

Jason's face turned darker. He now recognized the camp, a mini replica of Rome itself, he thought proudly. As he stared out the window, Annabeth walked up to him, her face softened a bit.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

Yeah, thought Jason, it sure is. But as he was staring out at the camp, a thought passed over him.

"When did you realize you liked Percy Jackson?"

Annabeth's face hardened at his name.

"It was on our 4th quest, at Hephaestus' forge. It was full of monsters, and there was no way we could've got out of their not seen. Well, almost no way, thanks to my invisibility cap. Annabeth stated.

"Anyway, he told me to leave, and that he would handle getting out by himself. I didn't believe him, but I had to leave. But before I left, I kissed him for good luck."

When I left, a few days later, there was news on how that mountain had exploded. But I still believed that he got out. A few weeks past, and now, everyone was assuming he was dead."

Annabeth's eyes started getting watery, so Jason said his thanks, and went to watch the landing of the ship. Exploded a mountain? Even Jason hadn't done that and came back alive. Man, this guy was hard-core. But mostly, he didn't know what Percy Jackson was like. Sure, powerful, but what personality? Was he easy to get along with? Or just angry and mad, Jason pondered. But mostly, one question stuck out the most, not related to anything: What did Piper think there relationship was? What did she want them to be? Dating, or just friends? He wanted to be more than just friends, but would Piper feel the same?

And then, a sudden jolt woke Jason out of his thoughts. They had landed.

**sorry if its short. Don't have time to write long chapters. But i'll try next time. Remember, review people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this is chapter 2 of the story. I'm really sorry if its short, its just that its really hard to write long chapters. Please Review and tell me if you like it or not. What should I do to make the story even better? I really appreciate that kind of feedback, so if you don't like it, tell me what I'm doing wrong. PLEASE REVIEW! oh, and thanks for the people who reviewed. You guys make my day here on fan fiction!**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Annabeths heartbeat was twice as fast then usual. She couldn't believe they were here. At the Roman Camp. But mostly, she was worried about three very important things.

Percy wouldn't remember her

The idiot might have got himself killed

He might not even be here!

But despite seaweed brain's idiotic mind and his ADHD moves, somehow, Annabeth knew he was here.

She could just feel it in her heart. But that still didn't stop here from panicking all the way until they landed. Jason kind of reminded Annabeth of Percy. They were both powerful, and natural leaders. But she also knew that Jason was kind-of scared of her too.

Funny, coming from the guy who already defeated a giant. But she didn't really care. In fact, she didn't really care about anyone or anything now except Percy. So as soon as they landed, she jumped of the ship and came face to face with a bunch of Romans with scary looking daggers and swords.

Okay, she thought, this wasn't what I was expecting.

Getting killed was NOT on her daily calendar. But as she was thinking what to say, a boy pushed through the crowd.

He had jet black hair, and sea green eyes.

He had natural good looks and an aura of power around him. He stood arm-in-arm with a boy and a girl. The boy looked about the same age as him, but the girl looked younger.

And right then, her mind forgot about everyone and everything else. Because when she looked up to greet his eyes, she knew who he was:

Percy.

He was here. Standing in front of her. Staring in her eyes.

Then, he rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Annabeth"

Percy whispered in her ear.

Then, she forgot how to form words. But she didn't need to know. Because after he broke apart, Percy leaned in an kissed her.

She could have stood like that for centuries, but someone cleared their throat, and they broke apart.

"hello, _Greeks"_

The girl standing in the front said, as if the word Greeks was a pile of dirt.

" would you mind introducing yourselves? " The same girl asked.

Annabeth's head became clearer, and she stood up straighter. She had a mission, and that was to unite the Greeks and Romans, not to kiss Percy.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you all know your long, lost member, Jason Grace."

Every one's heads nodded except for a few people.

_New comers_, Annabeth thought.

She continued. "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and she", Annabeth pointed at Piper, "is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite.

Annabeth didn't want to say Piper's last name because that would cause a lot of confusion and she had a feeling that Piper was not willing to share that secret yet. She knew she felt like that because right after she introduced her, Piper shot her a grateful look. Then, she pointed at Leo and sighed. "This is-

"Leo, at your service!" Leo exclaimed.

"Okay… so, would you mind telling us your names?

The girl hesitated, then said,

" I'm pretty sure most of you know-

"Percy Jackson, at your service!" Percy said, imitating Leo's example.

They both laughed, and the girl rolled her eyes at them.

"this is Frank Zhang, son of Mars and Hazel **(A/N sorry I don't know how to spell her last name:P)**

and I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the 12 legion," she said. Well, i guess that's it so-

"Last name?" Annabeth pushed.

Once again, Reyna hesitated. Then, she said,

"Valdez. My name is Reyna Valdez.

**This story sucks so bad. yeah. I know. I re-read it and said to myself, "I can't believe I wrote such a bad story. But I'll try to make it better. And everyone, thanks again for reviewing.**


	3. NOTE

**Okay, I am not writing another chapter till' I get more inspiration (*hint, hint*reviews) I am stuck on what P.O.V. to do next. Reyna's? Leo's Hazel's? really, I could do any P.O.V. right now but I want to hear what YOU guys want. So REVIEW**

**By the way, I have a ton more surprises in the story. Their probably going to come later, but oh well.**


	4. Chapter 3

**hey guys. Chapter 3 here. And don't worry about the Reyna Valdez thing. It explains it here. Well, sort of. Anyways, I want to thank all the people who helped me decide which P.O.V. should go next. And don't worry, Hazel's P.O.V. is coming next **

**Disclaimer: You really think I'm Rick Riordan?**

Reyna's P.O.V.

Everyone looked so miffed, she didn't know what to say. Finally, she just settled for a good old

"What?"

Out of everyone, Leo looked the most shaken up. He stepped forward and said "Reyna Valdez. That's impossible. Wait, what is your mortal mothers name?"

Reyna thought she must have looked pretty sad because Jason was giving her a sympathetic look. But their was something else he had in his expression: He was nervous. She cleared her throat and said in a small voice

"What _was_ my mother's name, you mean. She died in a fire when I was- wait, how did you know my mother was mortal?" This was just too confusing for her mind to process. How could Leo possibly know her secret? _Maybe he just assumed that my godly parent was a guy, _ she pondered. Thinking this, her mind relaxed. But then she tensed again. She kind of just gave it away her biggest secret that nobody knew, she thought.

Honestly, she could be so stupid sometimes. Now what was she going to do?

Run. She thought. And without thinking, she ran away from them. She could hear their shouts of protest, but she didn't really care anymore. She had to get away from them. From her camp. From her past. It was just too painful.

Her legs pumping and her heart ponding, she ran away, past the little Timber, past the tunnel that lead to camp, past the highway, and past forest the engulfed it.

Convinced that she was far away enough, she sat down on the mossy, green grass.

All of a sudden, she wondered why she ran away.

She could have just told them a lie and be done with it. But somehow, she knew that they would suspect it.

They would call her out on it, and then were would she run? No, she had done the right thing to run away. But she didn't want to think about it anymore. She let her thought drift away and was surprised when she caught herself thinking about Jason.

She always thought they had something special, something that you couldn't take away. She smiled as she remembered the first time they had fought each other. They both ended up with major bruises and a concussion that lasted for 5 days.

But instead of being angry, they had laughed about it.

That was the most amazing thing about Jason, she thought. She could laugh with him, never worry about too much, always smiling together.

They made the best out of every situation, and she was starting to think that she was falling in love with him.

But then everything got ruined when Jason disappeared. Now, when Jason came back with another girl, Reyna knew she had blown her chances with him. She still wanted him to be happy but….

She stopped short when she heard voices coming closer and closer. She tried to stand up and run but her legs felt like jelly. She overheard them talking, not surprised to here Jason's and Leo's voices.

"Are you sure man?" Jason's voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Leo's voice replied. Funny, Leo seemed so familiar. And he kind of looked like her. Weird.

But he couldn't be _him._ They were just too different. Reyna was a leader and strict. Well, most of the time anyways, while Leo was easygoing and carefree. At least he seemed so. But right now, his voice held so much anxiety in it, she wasn't so sure anymore.

The voices were coming closer and closer. Then, all of a sudden, she found strength in her legs and stood up. She prepared to bolt, but then Leo's face got in the way.

"Reyna, don't run." He said in a soft voice.

"Reyna, this doesn't make any sense," said Jason. You said that your mom was Bellona, the war goddess. And yet back their you claimed that your mother died in a fire. What's going on?" And your last name, Valdez-

"Look Jason," she snarled. Stop asking questions. This is more complicated then you think but….

"Reyna." Leo's voice whispered. My name is Leo Valdez. My mom died in a fire when I was really young. And I think you may be my sister."

**Hazel's P.O.V. is on the way. Don't go anywhere!**


	5. Chapter 4

Hazel's P.O.V.

Hazel's heartbeat was twice as fast then usual.

Okay, Sammy Valdez was one thing. Then came Leo Valdez, which she still didn't get. Was Leo Sammy's grandchild? Or something else? The whole concept made Hazel's mind hurt. But now, there was a Reyna Valdez? This was just too confusing for her mind to process.

_Too confusing._

That's how it had been her whole life. When she moved to Alaska, when she died and then came back, alive again. The day Sammy had kissed her, on her 12th birthday….

_Focus Hazel, you can't afford to daydream anymore. _Besides, Sam- Leo and Jason went of to go look for Reyna after she ran away anyway. Plus, she had done enough running after the Valdez's. No, she would stay here. But the only problem: There was no one else left after the fiasco that happened with Reyna. Well, almost nobody, she thought.

Frank was sitting uncomfortably next to her, shifting from foot to foot. This was awkward. Really awkward.

Percy and Annabeth had gone off together with big smiles on their faces. Where they went, she had no idea, and didn't want to find out either. Everybody else just steered away from her. But she had to face the cold, hard, truth: people were still scared of her. Even after she led them to victory in the battle between the giant and the camp, they still made sure to keep a distance. Which was silly, because she wouldn't do anything to hurt them.

On purpose, anyway, she thought when she saw a cursed diamond lying next to her foot. She quickly pocketed it and walked towards frank.

"Hey"

She walked up to him and was surprised to see his face so full of pain.

"Hazel, what's going on here?" His voice was hoarse; she didn't know how to answer.

"I honestly don't know Frank." She replied truthfully.

If you don't want to admit that you're totally in love with Leo, then that's fine. But don't answer with "I don't know."

Then he shrugged and walked away.

Desperate, she ran up to Frank and told him

"Please Frank, don't go."

"Why shouldn't I? All you've done since the ship landed was follow Leo around like some lovesick puppy. You've moved on, I get that. But don't try to make up for it by saying that you don't have feelings for him."

Frank's voice was so harsh, she felt anger well up inside her.

"If you think I've been following Leo around because I like him then your wrong," she said, venom dripping from every word.

'I've been following him around to know more about my past, Frank. You think its easy, dying, and then coming back to life? Do you think it's just a coincidence that Sammy, a boy from my past, just happens to look exactly like Leo? And not just that, but they just happen to have the same last name! You think that's _easy _to go through_?" _

Hazel was surprised at how much anger her voice held. And without another word, she stormed past Frank, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know exactly where she was headed to, but her will brought herself to Pluto's temple. She marched in, and almost collapsed in the little cave.

"Father, please-"

And that was when she saw Octavian, sitting casually on a stool, polishing his knife.

"Hello Hazel." Octavian's voice was chilly, but his eyes shone, the way they did whenever he found a way to ruin somebody's life.

"What are you doing here?" Hazel found herself asking; still shocked at the fact he was here.

"Oh nothing. I just happened to hear the rather loud conversation you had with Frank just now. And I have to admit, it wasn't pretty, was it?"

Hazel groaned. Great. Just great. But she seemed to realize another thing too. Octavian wasn't here to chat. He had come to Pluto's temple, knowing she would come here, and waited for her. He knew about the well-kept secret only Percy and Frank knew: She had died before. But now, apparently, Octavian knew too. And when Octavian knew stuff, it was always bad. Someone would always pay the consequence.

Octavian's mouth curved up in to a slow smile, which was rather a rare sight.

"Come Hazel. We have much to talk about.


	6. Chapter 5

Leo's P.O.V.

If someone asked Leo what the definition of the word, _weird_ meant, he could have come up with a thousand answers.

And yeah, okay, he wasn't exactly a normal kid, and had seen lots of weird stuff happen so far.

Honestly, it couldn't get weirder then being a demigod. Like just two seconds into the introduction, and a girl, announcing herself as Reyna_Valdez _might be his sister. Yeah, the word weird could have fit right in there.

_I don't have a sister, I just can't_! His brain screamed at him for the 15th time. But when Reyna ran away, naturally, Leo followed her along with Jason. And it didn't help that Jason was muttering,

"No, it can't be. Just a coincidence. But then…. No, it just can't. No possible way. Unless…"

Leo felt like screaming: That's not my sister! Stop staring at me like I'm some sort of freak!

But all his life people had singled him out as some sort of freak. Until he got to Camp Half-Blood. But right now, he had other matters to deal with. The fact that his possible sister was out in the woods somewhere, probably sorting out facts in her head. At least that's what Leo would have been doing.

As they reached the forest, Leo heard the thud of soft footsteps and then panting. Leo quickly led Jason towards the noise.

"Are you sure man?" Jason looked dubious so Leo gave him a small nod.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Then, Leo thought of another thing; what if a monster already ate Reyna? What if the panting and soft footsteps were the monster, pursuing his lunch, aka Reyna?

No, Leo reassured him. He hadn't seen Reyna fight yet, but the look in her eyes told everyone, or everything in this case, not to mess with that girl. Then again, there could be fighting really soon.

But he wasn't just talking about the physical kind.

Leo's thoughts were going a million miles a minute when he looked up at saw her. She had dark, wavy hair and regal eyes, but most of the time, her expression was rock solid. Man, if he couldn't crack her up with his awesome jokes, then there must have been something wrong with her.

Leo could tell she was about to bolt, so he said,

"Reyna don't run."

Leo could tell she had relaxed, and was about to tell her to go back to camp, when Jason blurted some words out so fast, Leo couldn't really tell what they were.

He just heard

'Bellona, mother, not possible.' Or something like that.

All of a sudden he had a thought. But he couldn't say it! He just couldn't. His ADHD was not helping. He summoned all of his willpower, trying to keep the one tiny fact in his brain remain there. But of course, he lost the battle and his mouth blurted out the only possible fact that he could think of and was on his mind.

Reyna, my name is Leo Valdez. And I think you may be my sister.

He felt so relieved, that he had finally gotten that out, but the relief was quickly replaced by anxiety. He studied her face; the look of complete shock and disbelief was there. Wow, she was talking this good.

Leo was expecting her to slap him in the face or something, but all she did was say,

"How is that possible?"

But before he could respond, he heard the rush of wind howl in his ears, and suddenly, he was being whisked away. He could hear screaming, but he wasn't sure if it was Jason or Reyna's voice in the distance, or his own. All he knew is that these weren't normal winds. He was pretty sure natural wind didn't shoot you half way across the world.

_Your right, of course._

He could hear the sleepy whisper, still ringing in his ears. It was her. It was Gaea. It was the woman who caused his mother's death.

_Those weren't normal winds at all. They were my minions, and I sent them._

Gaea's voice was soft, but Leo wasn't buying it.

"If you want me to join you, both you and I know I'd rather die, come back to life, get my teeth pulled out, kiss my Aunt Rosie, marry a tree, then die again. So let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

_So, you think your very funny, no? Well, let's see how you think when your dead._

Gaea's laugh surrounded him and trapped him. He was about to make some snotty come back, when he fell straight through the ground.

His last thought was seeing dirt, hearing Gaea's laugh, and starting to sink, sinking lower and lower with each passing second. He was caged trapped by earth, and there was no way out.

His last thought before blacking out was,

"I will never join you Gaea, not ever. And I will die, knowing that."

And with that, Leo Valdez disappeared, lost forever in a pile of dirt.


	7. Chapter 6

Percy's P.O.V.

Everything was so perfect in his life right now, he was almost positive the good luck wouldn't last.

Right now, he had the most amazing girl in the word next to him, the Romans didn't beat the heck and blood out of the Greeks or vise versa, and he wasn't dead, which was a huge plus. With Annabeth right next to him, he thought this might as well been the best day ever.

They were headed to the beach (or some sand and a river, Percy liked the word, beach better) to just relax and have fun. You rarely got times like this when you got to spend quality time with your girlfriend. And okay, he knew they were supposed to be strategizing, not relaxing, but this was a golden opportunity that was just too good to pass up. Besides, Reyna had run of somewhere and Jason and Leo were chasing after her. Percy doubted that they could establish things without Reyna.

"Percy, were going so slow, by the time we reach the beach, as you like to call it, I'll be the oldest demigod in the history of demigods." Annabeth jolted him from his thoughts and Percy grinned teasingly.

"Oh yeah? Then you won't mind if I challenge you to a race. I'll be there faster then you can say Percy Jackson.

"You're on," Annabeth said, accepting the challenge. In no time she was up and running while Percy jogged right behind her.

"What's wrong, are you tired?" Annabeth said from in front, a smile slowly spreading across her lips.

He was tired, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"As if!" he retorted as a plan was forming in his head. He willed the nearest water source, which was a small creek, to grow higher and higher until it was towering over them. Then, Percy splashed the entire creek right where Annabeth was standing. Cold, icy water splashed all over her and while she still in shock, he raced past her. He could see the beach now, and put on a burst of speed and reached it in know time. He turned towards Annabeth, a triumphant grin on his face.

"You so cheated!" Annabeth complained.

"Did not."

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to."

"Okay, I might have used the water to my advantage, but I would have won anyways."

"Then why did you cheat?" Annabeth smiled, knowing she had won.

"Okay, you got me there, Percy said, admitting defeat.

"Why is it that you're always right?" Percy whined, annoyed.

Well, because… you know I'm not always right? Annabeth's face turned serious.

"Like when?" Percy asked, not knowing what she was talking about. She was always right.

"About Luke." Annabeth whispered.

Okay, so much for relaxing. Percy decided to change the subject to a less intense, but still sad topic.

"So, how's Camp Half-blood?"

Annabeth sighed, and ran her fingers through his always-messy hair.

"Well, you know, everybody misses you. It's not fun without you there. You do not know how much trouble and worry you made everyone."

"But its fine now, right?"

"You tell me." Annabeth smiled. Seriously, they were smiling so much their cheeks were beginning to hurt.

Annabeth rested her head against Percy's shoulder and they watched the river, ahem, Ocean, as the water rippled were Annabeth had touched it.

Percy playfully began nudging her trying to get her closer to the water.

"What?" She asked.

'Oh nothing. Just this." Percy said as he pushed her straight into the water. She came back, sputtering water out of her mouth. Honestly, Annabeth looked so funny he couldn't help but roll around the floor, laughing his head of.

All of a sudden, he felt a strong push, and within seconds he was in the water with Annabeth.

"How did you do that? I mean, get out so quickly and quietly." Percy asked, amazed.

"Oh I wasn't quick or quiet at all. It was just you were laughing so much, you didn't notice when I got out of the water and pushed you in."

Percy blushed, but got out of the river perfectly dry.

'Look whose laughing now." Percy's expression must have looked funny or smug or something because Annabeth fell back in the river, laughing her head off.

Percy couldn't help but laugh too, and soon, they were both laughing, sometimes choking on the river water, but still having a good time.

They were in the middle of their splash battle, Percy winning because he wasn't getting wet at all, when a very frantic-looking Reyna and Jason ran up to them. There expressions were so desperate, Percy and Annabeth stopped laughing.

"What's up?" Percy asked.

"Leo, gone, kidnapped, Gaea." Jason said, panting. They must have run all the way up here, Percy thought.

"What!" Screamed Annabeth. "Gaea cannot, and will not mess with us, any of us, ever again." Annabeth said so fiercely that Percy took a step back. Angry Annabeth was never a good sign.

"Let's go whip some earthen butt. " Percy said, and they charged back up the hill, ready to destroy anything that got in their way.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! Long time no write. Anyways, this is chapter 8 of my perspective on the Mark of Athena. Hope you like it. Piper is rocking the house today. (Translation: Its Piper's P.O.V.) So if you have any comments, you can PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON... and say what ever you want to say. Supportive criticism is needed here! So after your done reading, you can press the review button and tell me what you thought.**

** Please?**

**Oh well. It was worth a shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO OR MoA or any of its characters. *sob* there, I said it. Happy now, Rick Riordan? *Glares* **

Piper's P.O.V.

It was so good to see so many people happy wherever she looked. Unfortunately, she wasn't one of them.

She had tried to convince herself over and over again that everything was going to work out between Jason and her, but she didn't believe that. There had to be someone else at his old camp, someone he was really close to. And that feeling was confirmed when Jason walked up to a gorgeous girl and gave her a big hug.

She felt worst then she had in days. All she wanted to do was run away. But she knew she couldn't afford to be weak. The whole world was depending on it. Besides, she couldn't dwell on the fact that it was never going to happen anyways. She needed a strategy on how to get to Greece. She needed a plan.

Wait, Piper thought, making a plan is Annabeth's thing right?

As soon as she thought this she relaxed. At least she didn't need to handle that part. There was just so much stress a girl could handle.

Instead, she spent the afternoon crying her eyes out, begging for her mother, Aphrodite, to make things clear between her and Jason. She just liked him too much to let him go.

"Why did this have to happen? Why does everything good in my stupid little life have to be taken away?" Piper pleaded, talking to no one in particular. She glumly walked back to her assigned cohort and threw herself in her bed. Her eyes closed immediately, and of course the dreams came, like they came every night.

"_Why, oh why? _A familiar girl screamed, and fell on her knees. She had tears streaking down her face, and her hair was a mess. With a jolt, Piper realized why the girl looked so familiar; it was Annabeth. She looked like she hadn't slept in months with dark circles around her eyes and her clothes all wrinkled.

"_No. NO! It can't be! He's just gone! Where is he? What have you DONE?" _

Piper hated to see Annabeth's eyes so full of pain and anger. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't.

"_I HATE YOU! GIVE HIM BACK! Give him back." _Annabeth sobbed uncontrollably.

All of a sudden, Piper understood what her dream was showing her. It was showing her the old days, when Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, had disappeared. Then, her dream shifted and she was still in Camp- Half blood, but it was nighttime now, with a blazing, burning fire in front of her.

She saw Annabeth and Percy again, this time holding hands, singing along to goofy songs, laughing and smiling. When the campfire was over, Percy kissed her and said

"Goodnight wise girl."

"Goodnight seaweed brain." Annabeth smiled and Percy walked back to his cabin. Once he fell on the bed, a vision of Hera lit up his cabin. Hera walked to where Percy lay, asleep, and said,

"This one shall stay like this for quite a while longer. Pleasant dreams, Percy Jackson." She waved her hand over him, and with that, Percy vanished.

More scenes spun through Piper's head.

"_For months he has slumbered, but now he is awake." _Hera's voice echoed through hermind, penetrating her dreams.

"_Where a team, right?" _Jason's voice startled her, but the visions just kept on going, faster and faster.

Finally, they stopped and a familiar voice of a woman spoke to Piper.

_Hello Piper. I think you recognize me from our, ah how do you say it? Oh yes, previous chitchats._

Piper had a feeling she _did_ know who the woman was. She sounded powerful, but not evil, like Gaea. More gentle, sweet, caring. She finally came to a decision.

"Your Aphrodite, my mother. What do you want mom? Piper said miserably. Already things had gone bad, but if her mom was here, well, that could only mean one thing: Things with Jason were about as bad as they could get.

_That's not true, you know. Jason was simply relieved to come back to his old home, and his old friends. But he still cares about you Piper. How could he not? You are his heart, and soul, and in the end, you will help him make one of the most powerful decisions made on earth today. You influence him. _

Piper didn't know what embarrassed her more: The fact that Aphrodite said Jason cared about her, or the fact that her mom was speaking to her about boy troubles. How lame could this get?

_You saw how miserable Annabeth was without Percy. If you leave Jason, He will slowly break down, piece by piece, until he his nothing. I showed you that vision for a reason. _

Piper could hear Aphrodite sigh. She could now see Aphrodite clearly. As always, she looked like a supermodel that wasn't trying to be pretty, but just was. Her voice was warm as she said:

_Oh, and tell Percy I said hi. I think things have heated up for him, finally, in the romantic department. Speak to him. He knows what he's doing. _

And then Piper woke up, Bright sunlight shooting through the windows. Aphrodite had vanished, leaving Piper more confused then when she was this morning. She sat up in her bed_, _but finally took her mother's advice. She rolled out of bed, and put on her hiking boots. She was going to find Percy. She knew at least that much.

_You are his heart and soul. If you leave him, he will break down, piece by piece, until he his nothing._

__**Look, I can compose a song! IT GOES LIKE THIS:**

**PLEASE...PRESS...THE...REVIEWWWWWW...BUTTOOONNNNN! **

**did you like my song? But now, seriously, press it.**


	9. really important message you must read

**Okay, I haven't been on my fanfiction for a long time because I had other things to do. Things known as SCHOOL. And here I am, checking in for the first time, determined to start another chapter and finish it by the end of today. But before that, I went to look how many NEW reviews I got since the last time I checked in, since like, 2 months. And guess how many new reviews I got. GUESS. YOU KNOW HOW MANY I GOT? A BIG FAT ZERO, THAT'S HOW MANY MORE I GOT! And now I'm really heartbroken, because I don't think my stories good anymore. So please, send a review, telling me if my stories good or bad in your opinion because I am seriously thinking about quitting the story if nobody likes it. So please, review now, and even if it's one saying that my story sucks, I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Okay, hey guys. Long time, no write. Anyways, here's the deal. Since I was so anxious at getting this up, I didn't exactly get to finish the ENTIRE chapter. so This is the beginning of this chapter. But the next time I update, I will upload ANOTHER beginning to this chapter. You guys can vote for which beginning you like the most. Then, when I have enough votes, I will create an ending that goes with the beginning you chose. Good luck, and happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Look at other chapters.**

Percy's P.O.V.

"I hate Gaea." Percy said for the one-millionth time.

"If it weren't for her, Leo would be back at camp, preparing the ship for takeoff. But instead, we have to hike on this stupid mountain, which is quite steep, may I add, and go where? Nowhere! We have no idea where we're going!

Percy exclaimed, rolling his eyes at Annabeth.

"It's true, Jason. We don't know where we are. Lets go back." Annabeth admitted, rolling her eyes back at Percy who said, "Finally! The wisdom god's daughter actually makes logical sense, for once! "

"No! "Snapped Jason, turning around slowly. His voice was fierce, but Percy could detect another emotion in there too; Pain.

"I didn't come all his way just to give up. I am getting Leo back, whether you like it or not!" Said Jason, and turned around without another word. Annabeth was about to say something, but then decided against it. After all, Percy felt Annabeth knew what it was like to lose someone. She was probably like this when he was gone (still totally Hera's fault.) They continued hiking up the mountain until Annabeth whispered in his ear,

"We know were just getting more lost, yet we keep going. I wonder what's wrong with us. All I know, is that, out of the seven, 3 are down, 4 more to go."

For some reason, Percy burst out laughing. These last few days were really depressing, slowly wearing them down, and there hadn't been much happy things going on lately. It felt so, impossibly good to laugh, that he got down and started rolling around the floor, laughing so hard his mouth was getting sore. Everybody just stared at Percy, wondering…

"What the heck is going on?" A female's voice sounded behind the bushes. They were all immediately alert and on their feet. Suddenly, a pretty girl walked through the bushes. She had chocolaty brown hair, and eyes that seemed…. Multi-colored. Percy decided. Percy was struggling to remember her name when Jason said,

"Piper."


End file.
